Juegos de Azar
by Rukineko1
Summary: En los juegos de azar cualquiera puede ganar. Solo tienes que saber muy bien cual será tu jugada. No te confíes demasiado, que existen trampas. Franticshipping vs MagmaJewelShipping vs Tensaishipping


**Esta es la continuación de mi One shot "Probabilidad", y como me pidieron que la continuará, decidí que era una buena idea y pues... aquí esta :) **

**ADVERTENCIA: En esta historia contendrá Franticshipping vs MagmaJewelShipping vs Tensaishipping. **

.

Elegante era la palabra que mejor podía describir el lugar. Era un restaurante-bar muy cómodo y relajante, tanto en su espacio como el de sus empleados. Con colores oscuros y claros que combinaban perfectamente.

En una de las mesa de este lugar se encontraban dos famosas personas. Steve Stone, el campeón de Hoenn, y Ruby, el coordinador y salvador de Hoenn. Ambos parecían disfrutar el momento, en especial Steven. Esperaban de manera tranquila a que algún mesero les pidiera su orden.

**Y dime, Ruby. ¿Qué te parece el lugar? **– dice Steven mientras miraba a Ruby con cariño y alegría.

**¡Es muy lindo! ¡Y se ve que es un cómodo lugar!** – responde de manera alegre y animada mientras observaba el lugar de reojo, sin darse cuenta que su pequeña acción le provoco un sonrojo a su acompañante. **- ¡¿Pasa algo malo?!**

**No, no… es solo que estoy muy feliz. **– Steven evita la mirada del chico. – **Ruby…** - con cierto temor y nerviosismo lo llama. Apenas las palabras podían salir de su boca. - **¿Qué… pasaría si… si yo…?**

**¿Si usted qué?... ¿Realmente te encuentras bien? **– Ruby lo miraba con cierta preocupación, Steven no dejaba de temblar.

**¡Claro!... Lo que me refería es que, ¿Si yo te-?**

Steven fue interrumpido por dos voces. Tanto Ruby y Steven voltearon al origen de esas voces. Eran dos hombres, uno de ellos tenía el negro cabello corto recogido por una coleta mientras que el otro era castaño con el cabello recogido y con un sombreo ocultaba su pelo, además tenía un bigote negro. Ambos poseían lentes oscuros e iban vestidos con esmoquin.

Ruby miraba confundido a los recién llegados y Steven se mostraba algo enojado por haber interrumpido su declaración.

**Hola, mucho gusto. Soy Sea y junto a mi compañero, Bestia, seremos sus meseros esta noche. **– al parecer el castaño, es decir, Bestia se había molestado con Sea.

**Okay.** – dice Steven algo irritado, que no paso por desapercibido por los tres. **– Bueno, yo pediré un –. **– Callo de manera repentina al ver que era ignorado.

Para mala suerte de Steven, los meseros se encontraban peligrosamente cerca de Ruby. Provocando su enojo y el pobre Ruby está nervioso y asustado por la invasión de su intimidad.

**Usted… ¿No es Ruby? El famoso coordinador y mejor de todos en esta región.** – dice Sea con cierto toque coqueto.

**Si, así es.** – declara con orgullo aunque el tono que lo dijo Sea, lo había asustado un poco. Steven se estaba enojando a tal grado que la gente lo miraba con cierto temor, pero no era notado por el trio. Después de tanto esfuerzo pero sobretodo tiempo, por fin había tenido la oportunidad de salir con Ruby a SOLAS, y un par de idiotas le iban a arruinar su maravillosa velada.

**¿Y dónde está tu novia?** - dice el castaño con cierta inquietud, que por cierto tenía un raro acento. Esto produjo confusión en Steven y Sea, y a Ruby un enorme sonrojo.

**¿M-mi n-novia?... Yo n-no tengo novia.** – Ruby estaba tartamudeando.

**¿Cómo qué no? Y esa linda y fuerte jovencita. Si no mal recuerdo, ella se llama Sapphire, ¿o no?**

**Sapphire n-no es mi no-novia. **– el comentario de Ruby puso triste a Bestia.

**Obvio que no es su novia esa mocosa salvaje.** – exclama Sea de manera soberbia y orgullo, Bestia no parecía muy feliz con aquella afirmación. – **Tu novia es aquella bella dama con la que concursas muy seguido.**

**¿Marge?... no, ella e-es solo mi a-amiga.** – Bestia empieza a reírse de Sea. – **¿Por qué les importa con quién salgo?**

Los dos meseros se dieron cuenta del espectáculo que habían armado. Todos en el restaurante los observaban de manera rara.

**Es que pensamos que tenías una cita con él.** – dicen ambos apuntando a Steven, que por cierto su cara no era muy agradable.

**Steven es mi amigo, solo estamos pasando el rato.** – dice Ruby inconscientemente, sin darse cuenta que sus palabras había herido a Steven. Los meseros lo miraban con burla. Fue cuando Ruby se paró enojado, que se dieron cuenta de que él se había hartado. **– Además que tiene de malo si salgo con una chica que es una salvaje, o con una mayor que yo, o si es de mismo sexo. El amor es ciego, a él no le importa la edad o el sexo. Es un hermoso sentimiento y a su vez es maldito. Pero eso no importa, si por qué demonios les interesa. ¡Es mi vida no la suya!**

Dicho esto, todo el restaurante miraba con atención al chico. Luego empezaron a aplaudir e incluso se levantaron, al parecer las palabras de Ruby les había tocado el corazón.

**No puedo creer que Gold sempai tenga razón… realmente soy muy cursi.** – dice para sí mismo. Ruby mira a Steven. – **lo siento, pero yo me retiro. Gracias por invitarme. Con su permiso.**

Y así, Ruby salía con la cara enfrente del lugar. Dejando a los meseros algo preocupados, hasta que sintieron como eran jalados por los hombros. Hasta que fueron empujados a un cuarto junto a su raptor, Steven Stone. Ambos retrocedieron por el miedo al ver la cara del no muy feliz campeón.

**Son unas malditas… Arruinaron mi momento.** – dice Steven enojado.

**¡Calla! Crees que te la dejaremos fácil.** – dice Sea mientras se quitaba los lentes y se soltaba el cabello, dejando así ver que era ni nada menos que Marge.

**Seamos sinceros, tú hubieras hecho lo mismo en nuestro lugar, ¿o no?** – dice Bestia, quien era en realidad Sapphire.

Steven miraba como ninguna de las dos tenían oculto el rostro. **– Cierto… Pero creo que se pasaron un poco.** – dice más calmado.

**Cierto.** – dicen ambas algo penosas.

**Bueno, siendo realistas… Sapphire es la que tiene más posibilidades con Ruby, que tú y yo.** – dice Marge con algo de tristeza.

**Esto es un juego de azar… ¡Cualquiera puede ganar! **– dice Steven animando el ambiente. Las miradas de los tres se miraban de manera decidida.

**¡De esto se trata! Ruby escogerá por sí mismo, pero eso no significa que no podemos darle una ayudadita, ¿si saben a lo que me refiero?** – Marge junto a los dos sonreían maliciosamente.

**¡ES UN TRATO!** – los tres estrechan las manos.

En la mente de los tres solo había un pensamiento:

"_Yo ganaré el corazón de Ruby. En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de autora:**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Cualquier opinión o duda será respondida, así como ideas para la historia son bien aceptadas.**

**Gracias por leer**


End file.
